Woo' D'âaken
Woo' Dâaken '(''full name '''Woo' Dâaken-Oden) or sometimes refered as "Wodak" and nicknamed simply as "Woo/Woody", was a very strong character in the CPverse. He loves rampaging villages and destroying Pookies with his bare hands, killing them in good manners! He died while protecting his beloved people from his village. He was considered as "The Guardian" of his birthplace. History Woo' Dâaken's origin came from an unknown dimension and heard to be very difficult to get access to this dimension. However, Woo confirmed he lived in a particular place named "The Green Realm" (or sometimes nicknamed as "'The Giant Forest'", "'Great Jungle'" and "'Plant World'" due to extreme abundance of plants, trees and flowers, etc), a place that is actually a gigantic forest, big as a continent! This forest was full of inhabitants named "Forest People/Beings", very cheerful and love welcoming other people of different species, organizing parties to new comers in the place. Wodaken was one of them but quite different from the others and it was very visible: he was very serious, not very cheerful like most of his kind and did not like other people different races, he claims they can be enemies and it's hard to him to have bond with different races since he was betrayed by many of other species, thus leading him being hard to have real friends to trust. He also wants to be alone, being in the calm and mostly dislikes parties and celebrations, claiming it is very noisy and can attract enemies. But some manage to be his friends such as Warozo Odonus and The Vert Bloat, he trust them both and equally. Personality/Behavior/Attitude Wodak is someone who is very serious and has a great sense of respect, he respect everyone and wants his entourage to respect him. He does not like to be messed with. Respect him and he will respect you, simple thing. That is how it work with him. Woodak hates when he sees other people from different species due to many wars ago: he trusted people from different races and they end up betraying him, which lead him to have an enormous grudge toward other species. He only likes his own kind, the Forest People and will do anything to protect them. His friends and his family are the one Woo' Dâaken can fully trust for some secrets and private stuffs. Trusting others is very hard for him due to his past and making new friends is difficult, especially those who are other races, he will simply look down on them and refusing to cooperate, being stubborn. Wodak is also a "lone wolf", likes working alone in his own way, the one silent type who stays away from groups (like conflicts, he hates that), especially when there is parties, he found this useless, loud and boring, causing more problems. He prefers to be in a calm place, meditating in his own mind. He does enjoy the company of other people such as his family and his friends, his own kind too. However as for the other species, he still struggle with this problem of socializing with other races. But Wodak does his best to be alongside with other people from different ethnic groups. Wodak has a strong sense of justice, helping the weaker people and clearly hates the evil spreading around of his realm. He can be considered as a superhero with a good justice", not like those who thinks "''every people who commits a bad thing is a sin and are always evil for the rest of their life". He give 2nd chances BUT with extreme severe conditions about trusting someone again. He is someone who protects a lot, hence his famous nickname/title "The Guardian" (or sometimes, "'The Forest Guardian'", "'Jungle Protector'" and more!), his job is to secure the Green Realm from attacks and big raids. Wodak is very protective when it comes to his friends and his family, being stressed out and very aggressive if they are in danger. He will do anything to get them safe, even sacrificing his own life to save his family and friends, also the Forest Beings. He sworn that he will save and protect everyone he care and love forever for the rest of his life and won't fail. As a warrior, he is shown to be even more serious and strict, like a general in an army. Wodak is a great tactician when it comes to combat and his knowledge on the battlefield lead him to be a good and fearless leader. However, he is quite being stubborn: he refuses to back down and admit defeat, being a big sore loser and becomes angry about it for many weeks. It is due when he sworn he won't fail again to protect others. He will get what he wants no matter what, he refuses to back down and show defeat. Overall, Woo' Dâaken-Oden is a serious guy who wants to be respected and have a strong sense of justice, being protective and a true warrior spirit, also someone who does not get along with other species. However, even being a lone wolf stubborn he can be happy and laughing, which is rare. Only when he feels happy, you have a small chance to see his smile. Powers and Abilities Being the protector of his realm for many years (via a '''hundred of years!), he has to deflect many raids and has a lot of experience when it comes to combat. Wodak's big stature give people the impression he is "a giant armored living tank" since he can withstand many powerful blows and gives hell of a shot when he hit! He has a great knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting and possess a vast arsenal of weapons, primitive and technology, any kinds of them. Since Mother Nature gave him new powers and boosted his stats up, he became even more powerful than he was before! Overall Statistics '''A Guardian's Strength: Woody's strength is pure and absolutely devastating: he can lift enormous mountains like a toy, bending the hardest metals like nothing, creating earthquakes with his a simple and effortless stomp. He seems however to have a limit: powerful opponents can also overcome his strength, like what happen with his Destroyah the Robot of Doom. Destroyah's strength is even higher than Woodaken's. But still, his strength comes from his family tree: they are known to be powerful beings. Since Mother Nature boosted him, Wodak is almost equal to previous foes like Jerushalam, the Demon King. Agility Of The Wind: This allow him to be quick in hand-to-hand combat and quickly dodging attacks, which is quite impressing to a person of his size (he is '''3 meters tall!) and is quick for punching his enemies, doing a barrage of hits that can be very deadly. '''Endurance Of The Tank: Wodak's toughness is off the charts: he can amazing powerful blows like nothing, even absorbing the power of the attacks, which he becomes stronger. The more powerful the hit, the stronger he become by blow absorption! But he cannot always do that: he has a limit in his endurance and he was once injured due to trying to be a strong dude. A Hunter's Speed: Years of hunting preys in the Great Jungle makes Wodak being fast at running. His limit being unknown and since the Forest Peoples does not measure speed in "mph/mps", they uses terms about how fast Wodak is such as "Faster than pure lightning" or "Quicker than the Wind of East" but a group of scientist studied The Guardian about how fast he is and it was conclude his speed was indeed faster than the Speed of Sound '''itself! He can outrun other fast preys with ease and wins marathons. '''Nature's Power Boost: Mother Nature herself saw the amazing powers of Woo D'âaken and she decided to give him a small gift from her: all of his stats, skills and abilities are boosted up even higher, with new founds powers such as "Green Blast" and "Tank Guardian". He is now more stronger than he ever was, ever imagined. However, his weaknesses are still here and the same but Woody is more resistant against his former weaknesses thanks to the boost.